Target and field archery have become popular sports and the increased public demand for archery equipment has provided an impetus for the application of mass production techniques to the manufacture of arrows.
Arrow tips and feather assemblies have been attached to the arrow shaft by a variety of mechanisms in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,579 to Sprandel discloses an arrow head mounting socket within which the arrow head shaft is mounted with a portion protruding through a hole in the inward facing flat end of an end insert and clamped by a gripping washer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,455 to Savora discloses an insert having a flat, closed, inward facing end in which the arrow head shaft is screw mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,114 to Groner discloses an arrow head insert having circumferential grooves on the outside of the insert and a threaded hole going all the way through the end of the insert. To make these prior art structures amenable to mass production, they typically employ a mechanically swagged anchorage of the mounting socket to the arrow shaft. The use of a simpler and less expensive glueing operation for attaching shaft sockets has been avoided in the prior art for mass produced arrows because the adhesive tends to foul the tip mounting threads in the socket and air entrapped in the adhesive coated hole in the end of the shaft tends to force the socket away from its seated position before having time to set.